


Rainfall

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Altea’s rains are a blessing for Alfor especially on a very warm day like this.





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Received a prompt on Tumblr for this ship and rain! Wrote this fairly quickly and I tried my best... hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: Thanks to ilunac, it's translated into Spanish! Read it [here](https://www.wattpad.com/543131292-rainfall-cap%C3%ADtulo-1).

Altea’s rains are a blessing for Alfor especially on a very warm day like this. He escapes the comforting embrace of Zarkon’s arms as the Galra leader rests underneath the shade of the black lion.

“Come on!” Alfor calls out, stepping forth into the rain. “It’s wonderful out here!”

He’s instantly soaked from the downpour, not minding it at all while he twirls around, arms spread out as the cool droplets hit against his skin. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head smiling like he’s just a boy again.

Then Alfor turns his attention to Zarkon, lifting a brow at the small defiance of that small frown he spots. “Get your butt over here!”

“And risk catching a cold?” Zarkon crosses his arms, completely fine with resting against his lion’s leg. “I’ll stay here and wait.”

“And wait for what?” Alfor huffs. “Until the rain ends?” He combs through his hair and squeezes the excess water out.

“Exactly.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Alfor mutters and walks back over. He stands in front of Zarkon, eyeing with a bit of amusement on his lips.

Zarkon stares. “What? Bored already?”

“Not at all.” Alfor tugs the paladin, grabbing both Zarkon’s wrists into his grip. He pulls him out, meeting rainfall once more despite the struggles of trying to escape. And one thing’s for certain, Alfor’s hidden strength always surprises the Galra at such unexpected moments. Zarkon couldn’t even stop himself as Alfor laughs at his silly attempts.

“Alfor, let go of me!”

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” Alfor grins with victory and wraps his arms around Zarkon’s neck, keeping him close. “There’s no escape. And besides, I think you’re actually enjoying this.”

He watches the raindrops being absorbed into Zarkon’s clothes and notices the mild disappointment, too. At least Zarkon isn’t truly angry at him.

“Are you happy now?” Zarkon looks as if he’s given up.

“Thrilled actually. Come here.” Alfor smiles, pulling Zarkon down into a wet kiss but it’s the delicate warmth that grows between them and the reciprocation from the Galra that has him brimming with happiness.

Zarkon settles his hold around Alfor’s waist, bringing him closer until there’s not a distance left between their bodies, and Alfor becomes flushed against him, a satisfied noise leaves his mouth.

Then Zarkon parts but gives a teasing lick of his tongue over Alfor’s lips. He rests his forehead against his and meets glassy blue eyes. “I suppose this sort of kiss is considered beneficial.”

“Very much so.” Alfor answers lightly, adoration crosses his eyes as he brushes his hand over Zarkon’s face, a thumb smearing a droplet away before leaning in for another.

They share a kiss once more, not minding the symphony of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).  
> Feel free to drop a prompt and I'll try writing it for you :).


End file.
